Prends mon souffle
by Maiohw
Summary: " J'aime pas, les hôpitaux, c'est tellement blanc ...  - Pourtant, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil."   Santana & Brittany : Un couple, Une vie, Un souffle.
1. Sous la pluie

Chapitre 1

POV Santana

Il pleut. C'est bon il pleut. Je peux me laisser aller, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon pauvre corps. Les sentir rouler sur mes joues et s'effondrer sur mes lèvres, désormais salées. C'est quoi mon problème enfin ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça ? Pourquoi est ce que je m'étais laissée aller hein ? Je n'aurais jamais dût faire ça. Succomber à l'appel de ses lèvres, aux cris de son corps. Maintenant, je regrette. Je regrette de lui avoir fait ça, lui avoir volé son innocence, son sourire plein de malice, pour le remplacer par quelque de chose de malsain, de traître. Ce baiser n'aurait jamais du se produire, ses mains n'auraient jamais dût se promener librement sur ce corps frêle, sans aucune défense. Brittany à beau être comme elle est, naïve et quelque peu délurée sur les bords, elle ne me le pardonneras jamais. Et ne croira aucun de mes mensonge non plus. Comment est ce que je vais faire ? L'ignorer ? Impossible … Ces yeux m'appellent bien trop souvent. Et si elle avait apprécié ? Et si elle avait aimé le contact de nos lèvres ? Non. Sûrement pas. Elle appartenait a Artie maintenant., et je sais qu'elle lui ai fidèle... Et moi ? Est ce que j'ai apprécié ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais PLUS. Je suis totalement perdue.

POV Quinn

Je la voyais, au loin. Les cheveux bruns trempés, qui commençaient à boucler densément … Elle était belle. Et fragile. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là, désorientée, perdue … Elle semblait à la limite d'être humaine : c'est connu, Santana à l'air de tout, sauf d'un être humain. Elle pouvait tuer – ne serait ce qu'avec ses mots- un homme. J'avais peur de m'approcher d'elle, de la voir de près surtout... Mais la regarder, assise là, seule sur ses gradins en plein sous la pluie, me faisait de la peine. Et oui, Moi, Quinn Fabray, j'ai un cœur. Je m'avançais alors vers elle, et posa mon sac sur le banc – j'ai un cœur certes, mais ne salit pas mes vêtements.- puis m'assis dessus.

« Ne pleure pas, lui dis-je tout en fixant le spot lumineux qui illuminait tout le terrain de football. Ton mascara n'est pas waterproof et tu ressembles maintenant à un panda aux yeux rouges. -Dégages, Fabray. »

répondit-elle, sans aucune force dans la voix, sans sa haine habituelle, transcendante.

« Écoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures, et ne compte pas le savoir. Juste envie que tu te taises, et que tu arrêtes tes pleurnicheries. T'es Santana Lopez, MERDE ! »

vociférai-je, ma voix se répétant en échos sur l'immense étendue verte que représentait le stade. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand même ! A gâcher qui elle est pour je ne sais quoi encore …

« Oh, Miss-la-perfection-blondasse, tu te calmes et bouge ton cul tout cellulité du à ta grossesse de ma vue. Va récupérer ton larbin et change lui les couches. Ne m'fais pas CH*ER ! »

hurla t-elle, encore plus fort que moi. Je la retrouvais enfin. Et ne comptais pas la lâcher.

« Ah bah, enfin. Tu redeviens normale. Sans cœur quoi.

-Hmpf, mon cœur est en pierre Q. Personne n'y rentres. Surtout pas elle ! » répondit-elle, en me bousculant.

Comment ça elle ? De qui parlait -elle ?

« Santana ! SANTANA ! » J'ai beau eu crié, je ne l'ai jamais rattrapée, et elle n'est jamais revenue.

PDV Extérieur

Pendant plusieurs jours, Santana avait disparue de la circulation, elle en faisait pas son apparition dévastatrice dans les couloirs. Finn n'était plus harcelé à chaque détour de couloir, Berry n' était pas ridiculisé à chaque paroles, Bref, le lycée McKinley avait perdu un démon entre ses quatre murs. Puis, après quelques jours de calme total, Santana était de retour. Mais elle avait changé, encore plus que lorsque Quinn l'avait retrouvée dans les gradins du stade. Elle avait perdu toutes notions d'elle même : elle venait en cours, mais elle était là transparente, vide. Son charisme habituel avait disparu, elle était une enveloppe vide, présente physiquement, absente mentalement. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup. Mais là, en cours de maths, elle ne réfléchissait pas à l'algorithme qui était présenté au tableau, sûrement pas. Non,elle réfléchissait à propos de Brittany. Elle pensait à toutes ces fois où la blonde avait essayé de la visiter, évidemment elle avait toujours refusé de la voir, par peur d'affronter la réalité. Sûrement. Mais l'important, c'est qu'elle avait pensé à elle, malgré son absence. Elle avait pensé à la belle latina, quoique celle ci s'obstinait à ne plus vouloir là voir. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur,de savoir que celle ci pensait à elle. Une agréable sensation se propageait à l'antre de son cœur, se développait dans ses poumons, continuait son chemin dans son estomac avant de finir sa course dans son bas ventre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était cette sensation, mais elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait ce ressentiment. Puis, elle se posa la question ? Pourquoi l'évitait-elle réellement ? Ce n'est pas comme si Brittany lui plaisait PLUS qu'amicalement ! Ce baiser était amical,voilà, c'était ça. Elle se décida, après quelques hésitations, à lui envoyer un texto, en plein cours :

« Hey Brit-Brit :) ! BreadStyx ce soir ? Avec les GCB ? » elle stressait de sa réponse. Allez savoir pourquoi. Soudain, elle sentit le doux vibrement de son téléphone contre sa cuisse. Elle lui avait répondu.

« Pour toi, c'est Brittany. Non. Je ne veux pas te voir. »

« Pourquoi:O »

« Lord Tubbington me l'interdit. »

« Brit … ! »

« B R I T T A N Y ! »

C'est ce que l'on pouvait appeler un rembarrage total. Tandis que le professeur continuait d'énumérer son algorithme, Santana, elle, vit une goutte d'eau embrumer sa vue …

PDV Quinn

Santana était partie en courant de la salle. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore, bon sang ? Elle revient et voilà qu'elle se met à chialer. EN PUBLIC ! Putain, non mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pendant et avant qu'elle s'octroie des petites vacances, mais faut qu'elle arrête hein !

Allez … Bonne sœur Quinn, à la rescousse. Ou est ce qu'elle est celle là ? Doit être seule à pleurer comme une madeleine sur on sort, c'est sur. Ah, bah, logique. Auditorium.

POV Extérieur

Tandis que Quinn s'avançait sur les marches de l'auditorium,une voix s'éleva de la scène. C'était Santana. Sa puissante vois soul, suave, entamait les notes d' «Adore You » de Lil'Rain. Ses mains se pressaient désespérément contre son cœur. Quinn s'avançait lentement, de peur de se faire prendre en flagrant délit « d 'espionnage ». Puis, la chanson prit fin. Quinn se dégagea de l'ombre et applaudit.

« Bravo. Je ne savais pas à quel point chanter paraissait important pour toi … En temps de crise.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Santana ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te FOUTRE, ce qu'il m'arrive ? Retournes te faire engrosser par Finn ! Ah bah non, PUCK ! » Hurla t-elle à travers le lieu sacré de la représentation, avant de chercher à s'en aller, Mais Quinn lui barra le passage.

« Tes remarques ne me font plus rien Santana, si tu savais à quel point. Je veux être là pour toi,maintenant. Tu me fais pitié dans cet état. Pff. T'es plus Santana Lopez « THE CHEER » t'es juste une pauvre fille. Continues de rejeter les gens qui essayent de t'aider Santana, ceux qui t'apprécient aussi, VAS-Y ! Mais tu te retrouveras seule. Et c'est ce dont tu as le plus peur. C'est ce dont on a TOUS peur. Arrêtes de faire la rebelle. Arrêtes de te cacher derrière une étiquette ! Et libères-toi, merde.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis Quinn. Tu n'as jamais su. T'as toujours été Miss Parfaite

-Dis le moi alors ! DIS MOI ce que tu vis ! »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de regarder notre blonde d'un air suspicieux, quoiqu'un peu ahuri. Elle semblait sincère … Pour une fois, la première sans doute et certainement la seule, Santana pensait que Quinn Fabray était sincère. Elle entrouvrit alors les lèvres, et entama son histoire.

FLASHBACK

Santana et Brittany revenaient de leur entraînement de Cheerios, particulièrement épuisant, Sue étant d'une humeur massacrante. Pendant que les autres se changeaient afin de prendre leurs douches, Santana elle, regardait Brittany sourire et rigoler à tue-tête. Elle adorait cette fille : tête en l'air, joyeuse, souriante et jolie : On ne pouvait que l'adorer. Réalisant qu'elle était une des seules encore en tenue et recouverte de sueur, Santana s'empressa de se débarrasser de son uniforme de meneuse de claques avant de se munir de son gel douche et sa serviette pour aller se doucher. Brittany l'avait rejoint discrètement, puisqu'aucune autre cabine était disponible -Oui, Brittany faisait ça assez souvent, totalement impudique-. La jolie blonde s'avança donc, et pris par surprise notre belle espagnole. Celle-ci, sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha son gel douche. La blonde rigola, s'abaissa et ramassa le fameux gel odeur vanille. Elle en laissa quelques gouttes sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes … Santana, pendant tout ce temps la regardait. Les cheveux blonds humidifiés de Brittany la faisait apparaître plus mûre,Son corps recouvert uniquement de mousse blanche la rendait incroyablement sexy ? Plus, Beaucoup plus que d'habitude en tout cas. La chaleur qui régnait dans la cabine exiguë était torride, à la limite du supportable. Le brouillard avait envahi tout le petit espace. Les reins de Santana commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle ressentait du désir envers la blonde, ce qui lui paraissait tout simplement improbable. Sa tête lui disait d'ignorer toutes ses envies saugrenues, mais son corps lui hurlait de les assouvir. C'est alors qu'elle s'avança, inconsciemment sans doute, vers la jeune femme qui était à sa portée. Les mains légèrement tendues vers l'avant, elle avait effleuré le corps de Brittany. Comprenant le geste de la brune pour une demande de câlin, elle encercla de ses bras fins le cou de Santana, avant d'y nicher sa petite tête blonde. Santana se dégagea alors, mais juste un peu, de l'étreinte de Brittany et captura les lèvres de la blonde entre les siennes, furtivement. Ce baiser, bien qu'il fût très court, avait totalement chamboulée notre fille cheveux couleur corbeau. C'est ainsi, qu'après s'être rhabillée en 4ème vitesse,elle s'empressa de s'en aller, laissant Brittany là, sous l'eau ruisselante de la douche, complètement décontenancée, perdue.

FIN FU FLASHBACK

PDV Quinn

Enfin. Enfin je savais tout. Santana s'était enfin livrée à moi. Ça me fait plaisir, qu'elle se soit enfin ouverte, libérée.

Son histoire me faisait voir à travers elle. A vrai dire, je me fichais qu'elle est pu embrasser Brittany, ressentit du désir . Ce qui m'importe, c'est que j'ai enfin pu voir qui elle était vraiment ! Elle avait retiré son masque de jeune fille « tyrannique » et populaire pour laisser place, à une fille douce, sensible et par dessus tout, sans défense. Tout le monde devrait la voir comme ça, comme qui elle est réellement. Cependant, il me reste à lui demander une chose :

« Santana … Est ce qu'elle te plaît ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est ce que Brittany te plaît ? Est ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

-Je sais pas. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en détournant le regard. Elle mentait.

« Santana, écoutes ton cœur. Rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, écoutes le. Ne t-a t'il jamais dit qu'il crevait d'envie de serrer la main de Brittany ? N'as tu jamais entendu cette voix qui te murmurait à l'oreille de la prendre dans tes bras ?

N'as tu jamais eu le cri de ton cœur, qui te hurlait de s'emparer de ses lèvres? N'as tu jamais entendu dans ta tête une inlassable chanson qui te disait que tu ferais quoique ce soit pour elle, que tu serais prête à tous les sacrifices, à la protéger, à la garder près de toi pour toujours ? Ne me mens pas Santana, car tout ce que je te dit là, je suis sûre que tu l'éprouves à l 'égard de Brittany. Alors, si tu te mens à toi même, tu me mens sûrement à moi, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas être honnête. Sur ce, je m'en vais. J'aime pas, les mensonges. » J'entamais ma marche vers la sortie, quand soudain, elle me dit :

« Je l'aime Quinn. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. »


	2. Ah, l'Amour

Voilà mon chapitre 2 ! Plus court que le premier, mais tout aussi important :D ! Merci a vouuuuus pour toutes ces gentiiiiiiiiiiilles reviews :$ ! Ca me fait super plaisir ^^ ! Je vous laisse à mon chapitre, il attend plus que vous ;) !

EnJoy ReaDing sweety-hearts :D 3 !

Chapitre 2

POV, Quinn .

Je m'arrêtais. Mon corps vacilla sur un pied lorsque j'entendis ces paroles. Elle était amoureuse. Santana Lopez était amoureuse, d'une fille, qui plus est. Je me retournais et la regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si ce n'était pas un jugement précipité, voir une plaisanterie. Et je l'ai vue, sur un fauteuil de velours rouge, assise à se morfondre, jambes repliées et serrées contre sa poitrine, tête dans les genoux. Elle ne plaisantait pas, elle était réellement amoureuse de Brittany. Et elle semblait réellement perdue. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui passa ma main dans le dos, de haut en bas. Pendant quelques minutes nous nous sommes tues, seul le bruit du froissement de son t-shirt contre ma main et sa respiration sanglotante brisait ce silence presque religieux. Je me décidait donc à le briser définitivement, lui donnant une bonne raison de réfléchir sur elle-même :

« - Tu sais Santana … L'amour, c'est de l'amour. Un sentiment aussi fragile que du cristal, qu'un nouveau-né. Dans n'importe quelle situation, l'amour est resté, reste, et restera de l'amour. Que tu sois hétéro, bisexuelle, ou lesbienne. Peu importe le sexe de la personne envers qui tu éprouves ce sentiment , on s'en fiche de ça , c'est un détail ! Le plus important, c'est ce que tu éprouves, ce que tu ressens. Tu aimes Brittany, d'accord, il est où, le problème ? Personnellement, je n'en vois pas. Je ne te dis pas que tout est rose, au contraire, tu vas en baver, des homophobes, des puritains, des pro-bibliques ! Il y aura toujours des personnes pour te rabaisser, te descendre, t'humilier.

Mais ces gens là Santana, en réalité, ils ont peur d'eux mêmes et ressente de la jalousie envers les personnes qui sont différentes. Ils ont peur parce qu'il ne se sont jamais posé la question « Et si .. ? » ! Toi tu l'as fait, tu as osé le faire. Maintenant, tu sais qui tu es, ou tout du moins, qui tu aimes. Tu ne perdras plus de temps avec les garçons en cherchant à savoir si tu es amoureuse de l'un d'eux ou non, tu SAURAS des à présent qui tu veux. Mais maintenant Santana, il faut que tu t'assumes, et regarde qui te le dit : une fille tombée enceinte à sa deuxième année de lycée. Je n'ai pas avorté, et j'ai assumé mon choix, tu vois, je ne te dis pas de prendre exemple sur moi non, on est pas dans la même situation … Mais il faut que tu t'imposes, telle que tu es vraiment. Pas la Santana-garce-qui couche avec tout le monde, non , Mais la Santana-sensible-qui aime les filles. Parce que la Santana que je vois maintenant est belle, vraie et honnête envers elle même. Elle est magnifique, et inspire le respect, sans avoir à faire peur … »

J'étais fière de moi, sur ce coup là, encore plus que d'habitude. Je savais que j'avais réussi à la faire réfléchir, et peut être même que j'avais réussi à la faire assumer ? Elle releva sa tête, arrangea quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux noirs corbeau et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux noirs avait établit un contact inébranlable avec les miens, qu'une bombe aurait pu exploser, nous nous en serions jamais rendus compte. Je pouvais lire dans son regard l'ombre d'un furtif remerciement, qui venait du plus profond de son cœur. Elle déplia lentement ses jambes pour les poser au sol, et se caressa vivement ses cuisses des mains. Elle me regarda une dernière fois, et m'adressa un des plus beaux sourires que Santana Lopez puisse faire : un sourire authentique, sincère. Elle me tendit la main, je la saisis et me mit debout. Sans attendre plus longtemps, une étreinte vint se joindre naturellement à ce geste, une étreinte douce, mais à la fois forte de sentiments. Elle dégagea ses bras de mon cou, et repris sa respiration. Elle souffla à deux ou trois reprises, et me dit, simplement :

« Nous ne sommes pas pour autant amies, Fabray.

-Pas le moins du monde, Lopez. » lui répondis-je, sourire en coin. Je savais qu'a partir de ce moment , nous éprouverions l'une pour l'autre un respect aussi grand que la guerre que nous nous menions. Je tournais les talons, et m'en allais. Volants de ma jupe flottants contre mes cuisses, j'étais plus que fière de moi. Un dernier regard adressé à mon ennemi jurée, je poussais les battants de l'auditorium pour me rendre en classe.

PDV, Brittany.

Je les avais vues, toutes les deux, dans l'auditorium. Et j'avais eu mal eu ventre, comme quand je mangeais les croquettes allégées de Lord Tubbington pour lui monter à quelles points elle étaient bonnes. Sauf que là, on aurait dit qu'une licorne était venue m'enlever mon cœur pour le broyer dans un mixeur, l'assortir à du jus de citron et le boire. Ça me faisait très mal ! Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elles disaient, mais elles avait l'air proches. Un peu trop pour moi.. J'aime Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle m'évite, ne s'assume pas, et se rapproche dangereusement de Blondie, j'aime ma gentille et torride espagnole. Je crois qu'on me reniflement pour ravaler mes larmes à trahi ma présence. Santana demande si il n'y a pas quelqu'un dans l'auditorium. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? Je sens que si je n'y vais pas, je manquerais une occasion capitale dans ma vie. (Comme lorsque Lord Tubbington n'aurait jamais dût toucher à sa première cigarette !) Je sors donc du noir, et m'approche a petits pas de la scène. « Je suis là, mais je m'en vais rejoindre Rory, il doit me montrer comment on trouve le début d'un arc-en-ciel, sur un GPS. » Elle me regardait … Ce qu'elle était belle ! Même si ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et avaient quelques peu gonflés, Elle était magnifique. Dans toutes les situations, elle est, sera et resteras magnifique … Je devais me ressaisir ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais échapper à Santana ! J'avais directement regretté quand j'avais fais un pas sur scène, je l'avoue. Donc je cherche par tout les moyens à me sortir de ce piège à Brittany avant que l'effet Santanien n'agisse sur moi. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard .. Je descendais les petites marches ( je suis sûre qu'elles ont été crées pour les gens petits comme Rachel ! ) pour aller vers la sortie mais Santana se rapprochait de moi. Je changeais alors ma direction pou l'opposé de la sienne. On tourna en rond comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme Lord Tubbington tourne autour de moi lorsque je lui confisque son téléphone ! ( Il n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour rien!) Puis on s'est toutes les deux retrouver sur l'allée centrale. Elle en face de moi. Moi en face d'elle. On n'avait pas parlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, un silence pesant s'était installé.. L'auditorium était devenu une vraie église. J'aurais pu prier, le cadre aurait été tout a fait approprié. Santana n'osait pas me regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était adorable...

PDV, Santana.

Elle était là, juste en face de moi, dans ses habits de cheerio. Sa jupe plus que courte dessinait à merveille ses jambes fines et galbées, son haut aux initiales du lycée enfermait durement sa poitrine et ses bras nus reposaient délicatement sur ses hanches. Sa queue de cheval était parfaitement bien tirée, comme je le lui les avais appris. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux, ce serait un véritable supplice si je le ferrais, je le savais. Mais qu'importe. Je devais lui dire. Tout ce que m'avait dit Quinn m'avait fait réagir, m'avait secouée. Je savais que si, à l'issue de mes paroles, j'avais Brittany rien que pour moi, j'aurais pu affronter la terre entière et tout l'univers, pourvu qu'elle soit avec moi. Je ne savais que lui dire, mais il fallait que je parle, que je la retienne, que je fasse quelque chose.

« Brittany ... » Son prénom s'était échappé de mes lèvres dans un souffle, comme un râle d'espoir. Son visage c'était tourné vers moi, elle attendait la suite. Quelle suite ? Comme si je savais ce que je pouvais lui dire ! En attendant, elle était là, a me regarder de ses yeux bleus intensément profonds, à la recherche de chacune de mes prochaines paroles.

« Non rien. » Je tournais les talons et me frappait la tête intérieurement. Pourquoi est ce que je fuyais? Tout à coup, sa main est venue s'introduire dans la mienne. Elle me regarda, puis, de sa mains libre me caressa tendrement la joue. Elle me la caressa durant un long moment, ce ne fut autre qu'agréable … Voir beaucoup plus, c' était extatique, puissant, à la limite du jouissif. Oui, Brittany me rendait dans tout mes états grâce à une simple caresse. Ma main libre vint se placer instinctivement sur sa joue, et fit de même. Elle fermait les yeux, et ses joues rougissaient légèrement... J'ai déjà dit, qu'elle était tout simplement la huitième merveille du monde ? Je l'aimais, c'était sur. Je n'en pouvais plus, de ne pas avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mes mains sur ses hanches, mon corps sur le sien … Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai fait. J'ai écouté mon cœur. Et je l'ai embrassé. D'un petit baiser, pour commencer … j'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais le retour des lèvres de Brittany m'incitait à continuer... Ce que je fis. Je déposais une fois de plus mes lèvres sur celles de ma bien-aimée et approfondis le baiser. Laissant nos langues vagabonder entres elles, se découvrir mutuellement … Laissant nos mais s'égarer sur nos cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de nos parties sensibles. Mais je ne voulais pas aller jusque là, pas que je n'étais pas prête, bien au contraire, coucher avec Brittany m'aurait apporté tout le bonheur du monde, m'aurait comblée au plus haut point. Mais je savais que si nous allions plus loin, nos gâcherions ce moment magique … Notre premier vrai baiser. Je laissais Brittany s'emparer de mon cou avec ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue tout le long pour remonter jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordilla tendrement. Elle refit le même chemin inverse, pour retrouver mes lèvres, qui avait avidement besoin de leurs compères. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et Brittany se sépara de moi. J'étais rouge, j'avais chaud. Très chaud. TROP chaud. Brittany me prit la main, et me dirigea sans attendre, contre les portes battantes de l'auditorium. Ma main se crispa dans la sienne. Je compris ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle me regarda, une dernière fois, de son regard le plus beau, le plus indescriptible, le plus perçant, le plus … Le plus. Et me prononça ces paroles

« Prête à affronter le monde ? » Je la regardais. Oh que oui, j'étais prête.

« Avec toi ? Partout. »


	3. Fatigue

Boooooonjour ! **DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD INEXCUSABLE.** J'ai pas de raisons particulière en plus ... Juste panne d'inspiration, je me forçais à écrire, mais rien ne rendait bien. Et là, pouf ! Je suppose que rien ne sert de se forcer ! Pour ceux qui lise ma deuxième fiction "Ne bois pas !" de Klaine, je suis désolée, mais je mettrais surement la suite ce soir ! Moi qui d'habitude poste les deux simultanément, je ne peux pas cette fois, chapitre à poffiner, fautes à corriger ... En parlant de fautes ! Je cherche un/e betâ lectrice/lecteur pour mes fautes de grammaire surtout ... ! Donc voili voilou, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui vous avance encore un peu plus ... ;) !

EnJoY ReaDing mes pingouins :D

Chapitre 3

PDV Externe

Elles étaient là, allongées toutes les deux dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, sous le soleil qui les éclairait. Une brise légère soufflait dans leur cheveux, faisant décoller quelques mèches au passage. Leur doigts étaient entrelacés, doucement. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient dans le même temps, on aurait dit qu'un seul cœur les contenaient à elles deux. Elles auraient pu passer le reste de l'éternité enlacées, ça leur était égal. Elles étaient ensemble. Elles vivaient, vraiment, enfin. Des pieds vinrent s'aligner à la tête de nos deux filles : Chaussures vernies, bas de pantalon retroussé et noir. Un Tailleur. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se leva, et dit, d'un air penaud « Bonjour, Papa ! » se précipita à son cou, et l'enlaça. L'homme eut un sourire aux lèvres et salua la deuxième jeune fille, qui malheureusement était assoupie au sol. Les genoux désormais recroquevillés contre sa poitrine, elle semblait paisible. Un faible espace trouait ses lèvres et laissait échapper un souffle, long, tranquille et tiède. Après quelques bribes de mots échangées avec son père, la jeune blonde s'assit et reprit timidement sa place dans les bras de son amante. Comme un bébé, celle ci s'était niché au creux de son cou, pour y respirer son parfum, fruité. Les bras de son amante étaient venus caresser ses hanches, lentement.

« Réveille toi, Sany ... » avait elle glissé, au creux de l'oreille de sa bien-aimée. Celle ci battit un peu les cils et son regard marron cuivré vint se poser sur la jolie blonde. Elle la regarda longuement avant de refermer les yeux et déposer un baiser furtif, papillon sur les lèvres de son amante.

« On doit y aller mon cœur... » poursuit-elle détournant le regard. Elle se leva, et épousseta sa jupe de Cheerleader. Refit sa couette, et enfila son blouson. Elle tendit ensuite la main à Santana, qui après quelques grognements étouffés se leva à son tour. Elle lui prit la main et toutes deux quittèrent le jardin de Brittany pour rejoindre les salles de classes moroses du Lycée McKinley. Après des heures de cours -particulièrement- ennuyantes, les deux jeunes amoureuses se dirigèrent vers la seule salle où elles se sentaient … Comme à la maison.

Le Glee Club était déjà réunit dans la pièce et Rachel faisait son habituel pitch sur la façon d'atteindre une meilleure prestation si elle chantait absolument tous les solos. Après une petite agression de Lopez à Hudson, tous prirent place sur des chaises. Les musiciens vinrent se mettre en place, Les voix commencèrent à s'élever doucement en harmonie pour former les notes de Jason Derülo « Breathing. » Brittany se déhanchait, se déchaînait. Accompagnée de Mike, ils exécutèrent des mouvement précis,fluides, nets, beaux, en quelques mots. Les jambes bougeaient gracieusement au rythme de la musique, les lèvres esquissaient des sourires radieux,les yeux étaient pétillants, les mains claquaient entres elles, une vraie ambiance de fête. A la fin de la chanson, ou la dernière note fut assurée par Mercedes, tous étaient heureux, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Ils avaient tout donné, juste pour le plaisir. Ils avaient le souffle court, n'osant a peine parler, ne pouvant même pas parler à vrai dire. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, complice. M. Schuester arriva dans la salle le nez plongé dans ses partitions et ne remarqua même pas le silence de mort qui s'y était installé.

« Bon, les enfants, si on parlait sérieusement ? RE-GIO-NALES ! » dit-il, toujours dans ses partitions. Quand l'idée lui vint -enfin- de lever la tête il aperçut tout ses élèves accroupis, formant un petit cercle au sol, Il vit des jambes fines et blanches étendues au sol, Tandis que les autres faisaient de l'air avec tout ce qu'il pouvaient trouver sous leurs mains. Il s'approcha, laissant tomber les partitions qu'il tenaient auparavant au sol et s'approcha du petit corps étendu par terre.

Brittany suffoquait. Elle avait du mal a respirer, elle ne trouvait plus son souffle. Santana lui tenait fermement la main et la suppliait de rester avec elle, tout en sanglotant. Artie, asthmatique à ses heures, lui avait donné de la Ventoline, et elle reprenaient doucement ses esprits. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva enfin, et fit comme si de rien n' était tout en allant se rasseoir au fond de la pièce. Tous les élèves du Glee Club ainsi que Monsieur Schuester la regardèrent assez bizarrement – non, totalement bizarrement-. Brittany leur adressa un regard curieux, tout en touchant son front : « Quoi ? J'ai perdu ma corne ? » Un fou rire général se déclencha alors, et tous les élèves reprirent leur places, l'accident de Brittany n'occupant plus leurs esprits. Excepté Santana. Elle s'assit a côté de sa copine et lui prit la main. Elle tremblait … Santana regardait Brittany dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de la détailler : Elle avait encore le souffle court, alors que tout le monde ou presque avait repris le sien. Sa poitrine se soulevait vivement, et elle était rouge. Écarlate voir. Après quelques délibérations au sujet de quelles chansons ils allaient choisir pour botter les fesses des chorales concurrentes aux régionales, la cloche retentit.

« Brittany, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, au Glee Club ? Tallais pas bien ?

-Si j'allais bien … Puis j'ai vu des farfadets, donc du coup...

-Des Farfadets Brittany ? Cracha Santana, Des FARFADETS ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs ils me faisaient penser à Rotor, leurs accents étaient très bizarres …

-Laisse tomber bébé … tu vas mieux ? Ils … Ils sont partis ?

-Oui, tout va bien Sannymimi. »

Santana sourit. Elle aimait bien ce surnom que Brittany lui donnait, il représentait en quatre syllabes pourquoi elle aimait autant Brittany. Elle détailla sa blonde quelques instants : Celle ci s'amusait a jouer avec les boucles qui bornaient les tempes de son visage enfantin,jovial. Santana s'attarda sur chaque détail de son visage, parfait. Son front lisse était ombragé par deux petites mèches blondes, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de malice, d'innocence. Ses joues étaient poudrées -d'un peu trop- de rose … Brittany avait joué avec le blush ce matin. Et ses lèvres minces était glossées d'un autre rose, plus léger. Santana fût tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de fin des cours. Après avoir fait promettre a Brittany de ne pas bouger avant qu'elle revienne avec toutes ses affaires, Santana couru à travers le couloir et s'attarda à son casier, ou une photo de Brittany et elle s'embrassant s'y trouvait. Livres et Cahiers fourrées dans son sac à main, elle refit le chemin inverse, tout en courant. Brittany, l'attendait assise au sol. Elle avait le souffle court. Trop court.

« Brittany ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Santana,

-Oh … Je me sens un peu fatiguée Sanny … On rentre à la maison ? Répondit avec un doux sourire la belle blonde, affalée au sol.

-Oui, on rentre mon cœur. » Dit Santana, sans perdre l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dans la voix.

Arrivées chez Les Spierce, Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de Brittany, toute de rose vêtue. Santana posa une serviette humidifiée sur la tête de Brittany, la déshabilla et la mit au lit., Quelques secondes plus tard, Santana se retrouva tout aussi vêtue et rejoigna sa belle dans son lit. Son corps était chaud, voir brûlant. Elle passa ses mains contre les hanches de son amante et la serra un peu plus contre elle, quitte à s'en brûler. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'assoupirent durant un long moment.

Deux à Trois heures plus tard, le loquet de la porte d'entrée se mit à bouger, et des voix se firent entendre.

« John ! Tu dois lui dire … C'est ta fille quand même !

-Pourquoi je lui dirais chérie ? Elle ne sera plus la même après ça . Ça ne sera plus notre Britty !

-JOHN ! Ça peut lui changer … Non, ça change la vie ce genre de choses ! Tu dois lui dire ! Ou je le ferais. Je refuse que ma fille vive sans se rendre compte du danger qu'elle peut encourir !

-Kaitlin … Je le ferrais. Mais pas maintenant. Attendons le bon moment pour le lui dire. »

Santana fit irruption dans la pièce, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short, tout en fixant les parents de sa belle. Un lourd silence s'installa, ce genre de silence ou l'on peut se noyer, personne ne viendrait vous sauver.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut dire à Brittany ? Commença t-elle , Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui changer autant la vie ? » John & Kaitlin se regardèrent, puis d'un accord silencieux, Madame Pierce saisit les mains de Santana.

« Santy … Ce que l'on s'apprête à te dire va être dur à entendre ... »


	4. Danse

Tout. Tout s'arrêta. Santana défaillit au d'elle, le monde s'écroula.

Son corps au sol, avait chaud, très chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Elle cria : Non, elle s'époumona, de toutes ses forces, ou tout du moins le peu de forces qui lui restaient, après cette nouvelle : Fracassante. Huits mots avaient brisé sa vie, son futur, avec sa belle. Huit simples mots. Prononcés avec tristesse certes, avec désolation... Mais ces putains de huits mots ont détruit sa vie.

« Brittany n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre ... »

La voix de Mme Pierce résonnait, dans sa tête, comme un bourrin. Rien ne pouvait y faire, Absolument rien. Dans quelques mois, elle verrait Brittany mourir sous ses yeux, à petits feux .. C n'était pas possible, pas concevable pas … réel. Non ce n'était pas réel. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de la quitter comme ça... Pas sa licorne à elle, pas son bout de femme …

Soudain, quelques vois se manifestèrent :

« Santana ? Santana ... » Des bras forts la soulevèrent d'une traite du sol afin de la poser sur le canapé le plus proche. Santana réouvrit doucement les yeux et fit face aux parents de Brittany Prenant son courage à deux mains pour rester stoïque, Santana ouvrit la bouche :

« Comment ça se fait ? Fit elle, d'une voix chevrotante mal cachée,

Elle a une infection pulmonaire et …

Mais ça se soigne ce genre de chose non ?

Santana écoutes-moi.. Brittany est tout ce que nous avons John et moi, Et tu ne te rends pas compte a quel point savoir ça nous rends malheureux …

Pourquoi est ce que vous me l'avez dit alors ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?

On s'est dit, qu'exceptés nous, sur cette planète, tu es la seule personne qui lui porte un amour considérable. Et que tu avais le droit de savoir, d'être là, auprès d'elle, pour ses derniers souffles …

Santana essuya ces larmes du dos de ses mains avant de les poser sur ces cuisses nues. Elle se leva, et encercla rapidement la mère de Brittany de ses bras frêles. Elle lui chuchota un « merci » au creux de l'oreille, et monta non sans un dernier regard à Monsieur et Madame Pierce rejoindre sa belle, encore endormie. Elle se glissa sous les draps frais, se blottit sous la couverture, entremêlant leurs jambes dénudées, et posant sa tête contre la nuque de Brittany. Elle pouvait y sentir le parfum fruité de la jeune femme, une odeur acidulée qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Tandis que l'odeur sucrées des fruits et de la cannelle emplissait les narines de Santana, la bien aimée de celle ci soupira le prénom de son amante avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Hmm … t'étais ou ? » fit-elle, d'une voix totalement endormie.

Santana se demanda alors s'il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle apprenait la pire nouvelle de sa vie, voir de tout les temps ou alors, si elle devait lui mentir.

« Aux toilettes mon cœur, aux toilettes ... »

Brittany se rendormit peu à peu, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement, paisiblement. Alors, Santana se demandait : Pour combien de temps encore ? Elle la regardait, sagement, innocente qu'elle était. Elle la regardait et se disait que, malgré tout, et surtout pour elle même, qu'elle devait résister a tout, tout pour sa belle. Parce qu'elle savait Brittany forte, elle devrait se montrer forte elle aussi.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Brittany s'éveilla et décida de réveiller son amie également, afin qu'elles puissent, toutes deux, passer la soirée ensemble, à l'extérieur. Chacune prirent leur douches de leur côtés, par respect envers les parents de Brittany et s'habillèrent ensuite. Brittany enfila un haut léger couleur bordeaux et un simple jean qui moulait ses jambes et plus important encore, ses fesses galbées. Santana elle, se contenta aussi d'un jean et d'un simple débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine largement bien développée pou son âge. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient fin prêtes, elle embarquaient dans la voiture de la Latina, direction le restaurant préféré de Brittany, le BreadStyx.

Celle ci pensait que c'était un endroit magique, depuis leur premier vrai baiser à elle et Santana. Et ce n'est pas Santana qui dirait le contraire. Durant leur route, plusieurs chansons passèrent, et Santana s'étonna à en fredonner quelques unes. Brittany se mit à chanter la chanson de Lady Gaga, « Edge of Glory » quand toutes deux furent arrivées a destination. Santana coupa le contact de sa voiture, et se pressa de rentrer dans le restaurant, main dans la main aux côtés de Brittany.

Elles furent installer a leur table habituelle, par la serveuse, que Santana ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'installèrent donc, et Brittany s'empiffra des bouts de pains en bâtons mis gratuitement a disposition sur la table. Soudain, la chanson de Whitney, « Dance With Somebody » résonna dans tout le restaurant, et c'est avec bien de la peine et du mal que Santana eut tenté d'empêcher sa petite amie de se donner en spectacle sur la scène prévue à cet effet.

Brittany sautait, tourbillonnait, volait. Ses jambes esquissaient des mouvements fluides, ses bras se mêlaient à la musique, ses hanches se secouaient en rythme, en bref, une Brittany dans toute sa splendeur d'être …

Santana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait, non, elle ne voulait pas réaliser que d'ici quelque temps, la jolie Blonde ne serait plus là pour habiller ces journées avec son sourire charmeur, et ses yeux enfantins. La chanson continuait, laissant Brittany déambuler de plus belle sous les regards et les acclamations du public improvisé... Elle était fière d'elle. Santana était fière de celle qui était sa première petite amie. Son premier vrai baiser. Sa première vraie fois. Au bout de deux minutes qui parurent des heures grandioses pour Santana, Brittany vint se rassoir auprès de sa belle non sans lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Santana essuya rapidement l'eau salée qui lui coulaient des yeux et serra la main de Brittany. Elles passèrent leur soirée à rigoler toutes les deux, se jouant de la serveuse ou encore a se caresser, discrètement, sous la table, tout ça dans un regard amoureux … Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne soirée: Santana venait de réaliserque Brittany est la seule chose qui la maintenait hors de l'eau, qui la faisait résister à la dure réalité de la vie. Lorsque Brittany eut enfin fini sa mousse au chocolat – Que Santana se fit une joie d'essuyer du bout de sa lèvre- elles repartirent sur le parking, la ou la voiture les attendaient. Mais, le destin s'en mêla et en décida autrement …

« Bonjour .. . Excusez moi de vous déranger, vous êtes bien la jeune fille qui a dansé toute à l'heure ? Ecoutez, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais, voici ma carte. Appellez moi, je saurais quoi faire de vous. » l'homme reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, avec une démarche d'homme sûr de lui, confiant. Brittany tenait le petit papier au creux de sa main, ou on pouvait y lire

« JAMES GALLIAND – associé de Mme CARMEN TIBEAUDAUX , Découvreur de talents, pour la NYADA . »


End file.
